


Лириум

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Боль должна стирать воспоминания.Но его касания все еще с ней.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Лириум

От каждого прикосновения маги боль калит под кожей, сводя с ума снова и снова, и Фенрис задыхается.

_Дышит, пытается, но не вдохнуть._

Горло сдавливает болью, жгутом из лириума. Он светится, и под веками тоже, и Фенрис не видит ничего, кроме белого марева.

Боль должна стирать воспоминания.

Но _его_ касания все еще с ней.

Это злит. Злит- _злит-злит_ , и она скалит зубы, и рычит, беспомощно и жалко, как крошечный волк с молочными зубами, и злоба омывает изнутри белым ледяным огнем.

Раньше она придавала сил. Гнала вперед, заставляла подниматься и не давала задыхаться от страха.

А сейчас она гасла.

Она гасла, оставляя пепел, и Фенрис страшилась этого больше всего. Что ей остается, если не ярость? Ничего- _ничего-ничего._

У маги — у Андерс — руки, наверное, теплые. Наверное, нежные, целительские. _Наверное_. Фенрис не ощущает ничего, кроме раскаленного белого железа, прижимающегося к коже, и из глаз течет — тоже железо, тоже раскаленное, жидкое, опаляет кожу. И только лириум внутри не плавится, не вытекает, остается и мучает- _мучает-мучает_. Всегда с ней, был-есть-будет, она другой жизни просто не помнит, не знает.

Лириум все прикосновения превращает в _его._ В сплошную одинаковую белую боль.

Губы маги жмутся к беззащитному горлу. Фенрис кажется: шею ей вспарывают клыками, и из вен хлещет кислота.

Но тело цело.

Тело цело, а у маги, _наверное_ , мягкие губы, а _он_ мертв. Мертв- _мертв-мертв_ , но почему-то все еще с ней.

Вплавлен под кожу вместе с лириумом.

Фенрис рычит от этой мысли надсадно. Мага отстраняется — пытается — боль гаснет, но это не приносит облегчения, и Фенрис сжимает в пальцах светлые пряди волос, сдавливает до боли, до шипения, в кулаке, и — не целует — кусает.

Губы, ей кажется, лопаются. Но привкуса крови нет.

Только лириум.


End file.
